Thawing Hearts
by Crafty Klutz
Summary: What will happen when Ren, the son of Rapunzel and Eugene, visits the quiet Arendelle and meets a strange girl with powers like his own?
1. Chapter 1: The Gift

Hello! I'm rewriting this story… First person POV just wasn't my thing.

(I do not own Disney and DreamWorks' Frozen, Tangled, or Rise of the Guardians)

**Chapter 1: The Gift**

Ren:

"_WOULD YOU QUIT BOTHERING ME!" he yelled. Whipping around a sudden flash of bright, cold light radiates out from where Ren's standing, and Essie collapses to the ground_

"_NO! ESSIE!" he yells running towards her._

Ren woke up suddenly, the water glass next to him bursting into icy fragments. _Not again_, he thought while glancing around the room trying to get his bearings.

Every night it was the same, and each time it scared him even more. Every night he relived the accident in his mind. Jack, his mentor, had been able to help Essie, but Ren had still fled. He couldn't hurt any more of his family, even if it meant he had to leave them.

He shook his head to clear his mind of those melancholy thoughts. He got dressed; throwing a cloak over his clothes to hide his identity, and left the inn. It took him a moment to figure out what kingdom he was in now, something that started with an A, _Azenland, Acendale, _no… Arendelle, he was in Arendelle.

He'd been running since he was 15, since the accident. After Jack unfroze her, Ren left. She was the one who had given him his nickname, his assistant in causing mischief. He could not bear the thought of seeing the fear in his sister's eyes. He knew she would fear him, all of the rest had.

Fleeing the palace was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. He remembered sneaking into the stables with a bag of food and stealing a horse. It was awful; he didn't tell anyone where he was headed. He could not let his family find him. He was forced to run from country to country, traveling far and wide to hide from the people his parents hired to search for him. They'd come close to catching him before, but he'd managed to get away.

Now he walked down the street of this foreign kingdom. The streets bustled with life. Shopkeepers shouted praises of their wares and children ran around causing mischief. It was like any other market, but something hung in the air. A cool chill ran down the back of Ren's neck. He quickly headed on… 

Elsa:

"What about Prince Christian? He's pretty handsome…" Anna said bluntly.

"Anna," warned Elsa.

"You'd look cute with Prince Darrin," continued Anna.

"Anna," Elsa repeated, her irritation growing.

"Prince Nath-"

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT WITH THE PRINCES ALL READY!" yelled Elsa, interrupting Anna.

The temperature in the room dropped, and Elsa stomped out of the room.

Flinging a cloak, on she stormed out of the palace. _I wish I didn't have to get married_, she thought, _I can rule fine on my own_. Elsa was fine with marrying someone, but she wanted it to be someone she loved. All of the "suitable princes" her advisors had picked out were spoiled flops.

Seething with rage she stormed out into the streets of Arendelle. The cries of street hawkers and the busy crowd milling around her helped put her into a state of calm acceptance.

A little girl pushed her way through the crowd toward Elsa, carrying a small doll in her tiny hands.

"Elsa! Elsa! Greta sewed Rill a new dress!" said the little girl holding out the doll for Elsa to see.

"Oh Mari, she looks beautiful," said Elsa to the child, Mari.

"Elsa! Do the magic! Do it!" squealed the little girl.

Elsa had met Mari a few days after she had unfrozen Arendelle. Anna had pushed Elsa out of the castle telling her that she needed to gain the trust of her people. She knew Anna just wanted some time alone with Kristoff but she had gone out anyway. Wandering through the streets she had felt somewhat lost. Then a little girl had come up to her and asked if she could really make snow. As a response Elsa formed a small flurry. She laughed and danced around in the falling snow. Now whenever Elsa left the castle Mari would find her.

Elsa created a small snowstorm and the child laughed, running around in the snow.

"Thank you," the small girl squeaked and darted off into the crowd.

Elsa smiled continued down the street. 

Ren:

There was something mystical in the air, that much he could tell. He could just feel the magic stirring inside him. _Not now_ he told himself, the last time he used his "gift" in public he was thrown in a dungeon. Ducking into an alley he opened his clenched fist and let snow dance around the in the air above his outstretched hand. He stood there for a minute staring at the beautiful ice and snow swirling in the air.

_No_ he told himself, _it's not beautifu,l it's dangerous_. He quickly closed his hand rushing out of alley cursing his stupidity.

Suddenly he crashed into another person.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" a voice said sharply.

Then an icy electric shock ran through his veins and the world around him went white. 

**Comment if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

Ok next chapter… Sorry about the cliffhanger, I feel like Rick Riordan. Thanks for the review **The Girl of Many Words**!

(I do not own Disney and DreamWorks' Frozen, Tangled, or Rise of the Guardians)

**Chapter 2: The Stranger**

Elsa:

Continuing down the street Elsa waved at some of the familiar merchants selling their wares.

As she hurried down the street a strange man suddenly appeared out of an alley way and crashed headlong into the startled queen.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" she said sharply, her icy temper getting the better of her.

A jolt of electricity shot through her, her nerves tingling with the blast and the world around her began spinning crazily. Bracing herself against the wall she regained her balance.

She glanced up to see that the man however, was not as lucky. He seemed to have been knocked unconscious. He lay there on the cobblestones in an undignified heap.

_What could have knocked him unconscious? _She hadn't hit him that hard and what was that weird shock she felt when she ran into him.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a timid voice.

"Are you all right, your Highness?" a friendly storekeeper asked her. She realized that the stranger's odd collapse had gathered a small crowd.

"Me? Yes, I'm fine – Um…" she said trailing off.

"Baldur, my name's Baldur, your Majesty," said the shopkeeper.

"He, on the other hand is not," she stated simply, "We need to get him to the palace."

Baldur awkwardly helped Elsa drag the man into a cart that one of the villagers had supplied. No matter how much she insisted Baldur call her Elsa, he still ended every sentence with your Highness and your Majesty. Rolling her eyes she proceeded to help Baldur roll the man to the palace.

As they drew close to the gates a few servants rushed out to relieve them of their burden. As Elsa was thanking Baldur, Anna rushed out of the palace, her face as red as her fiery hair. Well Anna more waddled than rushed, her pregnant belly slowing her charge toward her sister. That may slow down her pace, but it didn't slow the sound of her voice.

"YOU BLOW UP AT ME ABOUT PRINCES, STORM AWAY, AND THEN COME BACK WITH AN UNCONCIOUS STRANGER!" yelled Anna, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"I ran into him, and he was accidentally knocked unconscious," said Elsa coolly, trying not to further aggravate her pregnant sister.

Lucky for Elsa, Kristoff burst out of castle and began to try and soothe his angry wife. He looked at Elsa giving her an expression that she knew meant that she owed him one, and calmly walked Anna back into to castle with his arm her.

Letting out a sigh of relief she told the servants to fetch the doctor and bring the unconscious stranger into one of the guest rooms.

Getting the man up the stairs was an impressive feat, but they finally managed to get him into the four poster bed of the nearest guest room.

She waited as the last servant left the room. The doctor had examined the man and said he was fine, and that he would probably wake up soon. He had no idea as to what had knocked the man unconscious; there were no bumps on his head or any other such clues.

She walked over to where the man lay and examined his features for the first time. He had dark hair that she wasn't sure was black or brown and tan skin that was much darker than that of most Arendelle citizens. He had a thin but muscular build and a handsome face. _Handsome,_ she thought, _you're ogling an unconscious man like some prissy schoolgirl_. She laughed at her idiocy. _He's probably just some visiting merchant_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly the man's eyes snapped open flicking around the room, taking in his surroundings, and then finally stopping to look at her.

She let out a tiny squeak when she saw the color of his eyes. _I hope he didn't hear that_, she thought. They were a piercing icy shade of blue and the hardness of his gaze made her feel like he was burrowing into her soul.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he said, sitting up. His strange lilting accent confirmed her suspicion. He was not from Arendelle.

Then room temperature plummeted and a thin layer of frost began to rim the windows.

"My name is Elsa," she said her brow furrowing at the sudden drop in temperature, "Welcome to Arendelle's Royal Palace."

Ren:

He awoke in bed in a strange room with a pale blonde girl standing next to the bedside.

The girl let out a tiny squeak when she saw his eyes. He sighed mentally; his eyes had that effect on most people.

"Who are you?" he said, propping himself up, "Where am I?" Then the temperature in the room dropped. _Damn it Ren_, he swore to himself this was no time to lose control.

The girl frowned and responded, "My name is Elsa. Welcome to Arendelle's Royal Palace."

He was suddenly filled with fear. He was in a royal palace. What if his family found him? The girl looked worried at his sudden show of fear and tried to calm him.

"Don't worry we'll make sure your wares are fine," she said and then blushed, "You are a merchant, right?"

She thought he was a merchant, he almost laughed out loud. He had to give her some credit though, he didn't look at all like an Arendelle citizen and his accent was strange so it made sense that he was a merchant of sorts.

He looked her over; she had blue eyes and, beautiful pale blond hair and even paler skin. She looked as if she hadn't ever stepped outside. Despite her light complexion she looked beautiful standing there with the sunlight dancing around her. _Beautiful and delicate_ he thought.

"Don't worry," he told the girl, Elsa, "I've err- finished all my business here, but why does your voice sound familiar?"

"Oh," she said, blushing harder, "I'm afraid I was the one who bowled you over in the street. You were knocked unconscious so I uh- brought you to the palace."

"Thank you, Princess." He said, teasing her.

"Queen Elsa," said a bumbling servant rushing into the room. "Is he awak-" she said, cutting off her sentence at the sight of Ren sitting up in the bed.

"You're awake!" chirped the rotund old maid, "And good riddance too!"

"I guess its Queen then," said Ren cocking an eyebrow, "Please, forgive me for crashing into you."

"No, it's fine!" said Elsa, who was now beginning to resemble a tomato. "It was my own entire fault…"

"Nevertheless, let me be a gentleman," said Ren standing up. Standing up was not a good idea, the room spun and he braced himself against the bedpost.

"Now, now," tutted the servant woman, "You have to stay here for a few days after a fall like that!" The woman then turned to Elsa, "Elsa," she scolded, "Now what ever overcame to knock over such a nice young man."

"But Helga," Elsa complained, "It was an ACCIDENT!"

Ren couldn't help himself; he broke into laughter at the two women's exchange.

"Now-" Elsa began, and then stopped realizing she didn't know the man's name.

"It's Ren, short for Alfren," Ren supplied, surprising himself by giving her his real name

Elsa gave him an odd look and continued, "-Ren, you have no right to laugh at this situation!" before she too broke down into a fit of laughter and Helga began to chuckle.

They all sat there laughing for awhile.

"You're lucky she didn't freeze ya, lad," said Helga once the laughter subsided.

"Now Helga," said Elsa, "I don't just running around freezing people."

"Wait," he said, "You have ice powers?"

"Yes," said Elsa boldly, "I do."

Suddenly Ren broke out into a huge smile, the grin spreading wide across his face. A look of surprise, shock, and happiness filled his face. And only one thought ran through his mind, _I am not alone_.


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding

Chapter 3: Hiding

Elsa:

_Why's he smiling like that_, thought Elsa, watching as a huge grin spread across the young man's face. Suspiciously, she watched as Ren seemed to realize he was smiling and his flashed into an unreadable expression once again.

"How long will it be until I am cleared to leave, your Highness," he asked, quickly changing the subject.

She wondered why he was so eager to leave Arendelle. Just as she was about to answer a maid entered the room with a huge tray of food for Ren. As the maid laid out the food Elsa responded to his question.

"In about three weeks, until your concussion clears up and the fjords unfreeze," said Elsa in an annoyed tone, "I told you to call me Elsa!"

"Fine Elsa," he said, "I guess you can't unfreeze the fjords."

"I can't unfreeze things frozen by nature, but I can unfreeze the things I have made with my powers."

He seemed surprised and looked as if he was contemplating whether or not to tell her something.

"Well then Elsa, I will stay until then," he said. "But only for the food," he added while scarfing down the food a maid had just brought in.

Elsa gave the merchant an amused smile and made to leave the room before turning around again.

"Wait," she said, "You never told me what country you were from, merchant."

"Corona," he said before continuing to eat his food like a ravenous wolf.

She left the room feeling flustered. She walked down the hallway, lost in thought. Who was this confusing man who lit up when he discovered she had ice powers? Did he intend to trick her like Hans, to use her powers for his own advantage? He seemed kind, but so did Hans. She could tell he was hiding something, but she wasn't sure what. She would get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

Ren:

He was finally able to walk again about two days later.

He needed to get out of bed so he wandered outside; the cold was more comforting to him to him then the stuffy old room. He had been exploring the palace courtyard when he'd run into Elsa.

She'd visited him a few times but she'd always seemed suspicious and cautious around him, nothing like the girl who had laughed so freely the first time he'd met her. Had it been something he'd said?

He'd been somewhat in a daze and had been wandering aimlessly around by the fountain, lost in memories of his former life, when he saw her approaching him.

"I guess I'm not the only one who isn't bothered by the cold," she said sitting beside him on the rim of the fountain.

I guess it did look somewhat strange. He was sitting alone in the freezing palace courtyard, looking completely comfortable in the below freezing temperature. _I really have to try to blend in more_ he thought.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," he said.

Elsa gave him another odd look and he wondered what he had done now.

"What an odd thing to say," she said.

"So," he said awkwardly, "How did you learn to undo your ice powers?"

She told him the amazing tale of how she had lost control of her powers creating an eternal winter in Arendelle, and fled to the North Mountain and built an enormous ice palace. He listened in awe as she told him how she had struggled with her powers and accidently froze her sister. She told him of how she was captured and almost killed by the dastardly Hans, but her sister had saved her. He was about to tell her his secret, but just then Olaf came bumbling out of the palace.

He almost fell backwards into the fountain when he first saw the living snowman, but when the snowman began to talk Ren actually did.

Elsa let out a small laugh and helped a dripping Ren out of the fountain. When he fell backward he'd managed to break through the ice and had plunged into the icy water. Laughing, he and Elsa reluctantly went back into the castle to warm him up.

"What's your story?" she asked him curiously, peering at him over a mug of hot chocolate.

He was tempted to tell her the truth_._ He'd never met anyone as brave or kind as Elsa. _No_ he told himself _you can't let anyone know about your past_. So he lied, he told he had grown up as the child of a simple merchant and at 15 had set off to seek his own fortune. He told her of the adventures he'd had on his travels. She seemed enraptured by his tales. He watched her face during his stories. Oh how his heart throbbed at the little gasps she'd let out during the thrilling parts and the faraway look she'd get when he described someplace new.

"Haven't you ever left Arendelle?" he asked her.

"Never," she told him forlornly, her parents thought it was too dangerous, especially with her powers.

"Well we'll have to remedy that, Princess," he said. Did he really just say that?

They both blushed and looked away. He looked at her in the fading light, she was a goddess. Her hair was messily braided over a shoulder, and her skin was practically glowing in the sunlight. He quickly excused himself and almost ran back to his room.

The next few days hurried past in a flurry of action. Every day he we talk with Elsa. She showed him the library and they discussed a range of topics, from politics to legends. One day they were looking through a book of fairy tales when he stumbled upon the story of Jack Frost.

"Ha," he said out loud forgetting about Elsa, "Jack would have a meltdown if he saw this picture!"

"What?" said Elsa, confused, "Jack Frost is just a myth."

"If he is, then why have I met him?" He said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You lie, merchant," said Elsa, oblivious to the way he flinched at the word merchant.

"Trust me, Jack is quite real. We were friends a long time ago," he said, remembering all of the times Jack Frost had helped him with his powers.

"Fine, I believe you."

He looks at her and she leans in closer towards him. _She's going to kiss me_ he realizes._ No I can't get attached to anyone _he tells himself, _I have to stay hidden_. He quickly mumbled something and hurried back to his room.

As he walks down the hall his mind whirs around, his thoughts a swirling flurry inside his head. When he finally reaches his destination he collapses onto the bed and buries his head in his hands.

_No, this wasn't supposed to happen_, he thought, _I can't fall in love with the queen!_ But he knew that it was already too late.


End file.
